Historia de un mago llamado Peter Pettigrew
by Lavender 0002
Summary: Una historia desde el punto de vista de Peter. -No podía huir y tampoco sabía si quería, eso significaba la muerte. Y él no quería morir. Leanlo! al menos no podrá negarme que es original. besos de Lav.


Esta no es una de esas típicas historias donde un niño desdichado feo y patoso encuentra un día, por pura casualidad, una niña que le gusta e inmediatamente su vida se torna color de rosa, tampoco es una de esa historias donde el protagonista (guapo, alto, rubio. Perfecto) vive aventuras emocionantes.

A decir verdad nuestro protagonista es bajito, regordete y con poca autoestima. Él no vive aventuras emocionantes pero sabe que pronto lo hará, no como sus vecinos con los que juega todos los días. Ellos no lo saben porque son muggles, pero él es un mago.

Un mago llamado Peter Pettigrew.

_Niñez_

_1970_

Peter tiene 10 años, vive con sus padres y con la abuela en una calle muggle donde juega todos los días con niños de su misma edad.

Son simpáticos pero no conocen la magia, y Peter no puede hablar con ellos de su tema favorito: Hogwarts. Con lo que asola constantemente a su madre sobre el tema: ¿A que casa iré? ¿Haré amigos? ¿Me irá bien? Ya sabes que no soy muy inteligente- añadió abatido.

- Eres constante y trabajador- decía la madre sin dejar de vigilar el guiso- y una buena persona. Se siempre una buena persona Peter. Es lo más importante. Mucho más que ser el más listo o el popular de clase.

A Peter le hubiese gustado creerla. Pero su madre como madre que era no entendía que lo más importante no era ser una buena persona. No al menos en un mundo infantil que se establecía sobre jerarquías basadas en "el más popular" "el más guapo" "el más fuerte"

_Pre-adolescencia_

_1_971

Llevaba 11 años esperando ese momento, 11 años que son 4017 días esperando ese momento. Iba a echar de menos a Jack, a Michael y a Sean (sus tres mejores amigos para toda la vida), pero sus padres le habían prometido que encontraría otros. Otros a los que además no tendría que ocultarles que era un mago.

Mentiría si hubiera dicho que no había llorado al despedirse, pero no lo admitiría nunca. Los hombres no lloran. Era una verdad universal no escrita que todos conocían, ellos insultaban. Lo de llorar era de niñas. Por mucho que echases de menos a mamá, y por mucho que sintieses que de repente ya no tenías tanta gana de ir a Hogwarts porque si todos eran como ese niño que te ha empujado contra el pasillo crees que prefieres volver a casa, y seguir jugando con tus tres mejores amigos. Aunque ellos sean muggles y no les puedas contar tu secreto.

Eres un Gryffidor. Tú, que llorabas cuando ibais de veraneo y el abuelo quería que te bañases. Te daba miedo el mar, pero también es que eras muy pequeño.

Tus compañeros de cuarto son tres.

Los miras sentado en tu cama, es la 1ª noche para los cuatro y ninguno sabe muy bien que decir aunque parece que el del pelo revuelto y Black se llevan bien.

Sabes que es un Black. El 1º que se recuerde desde tiempos remotos en Gryffindor, ya solo por eso es un valiente. Lo pondrías en la categoría de: populares y guapos- el tipo de gente que triunfa en los colegios.

El otro niño- James Potter- dijo que se llamaba- tenía una sonrisa pícara y parecía muy emocionado.

El 4º niño- un tal Remus Lupin- apenas hablaba nada, parecía tímido y se metió en su cama sin decir: Buenas noches.

Lo cual, como Peter sabía era de muy mala educación.

Con el tiempo, esos tres niños se convirtieron en sus tres mejores amigos. Con los que además podía hablar de temas de Hogwarts, porque ellos eran magos como él.

_1972_

Cuando acabó el 1º año en Hogwarts Peter ya no sabía escoger cuales serían sus tres mejores amigos para toda la vida: Michael Jack y Sean o Sirius James y Remus.

Le gustaba estar con sirius, James y Remus. Y nada de eso cambiaría. Ni tan siquiera lo que ocurrió aquella mañana de Marzo en la enfermería. Casi al final de su 2º año en Hogwarts.

Era una mañana tranquila, y nada hacía prever el gran descubrimiento que James, Sirius y él habían echo.

- Lo sabemos Remus- Sirius Black había entrado sin llamar a la puerta de la enfermería, cosa que a nadie le sorprendió. Sus padres no le habían enseñado esas normas básicas…le habían enseñado otro tipo de normas.

-Todo. Sabemos todo- añadió contundente James.

- ¿A que os referís?- Remus sabía demasiado bien a que se referían, incluso él, Peter, podía darse cuenta.

- No nos importa. De verdad- lo dijo de corazón, aunque sintiese miedo, aunque hasta los 9 años llorase cuando el lobo se comía a los siete cabritillos en los cuentos muggles del abuelo Terry. Pero Peter sabía que Remus no sería un lobo malo.

- No nos importa que seas un licántropo- dijo firmemente Sirius

- ¡Baja la voz!- imploró Remus- ¿cómo que no os importa?- añadió confuso.

- No- negó con la cabeza James y Peter y Sirius le apoyaron.

- Un momento- interrumpió Remus- Esto está mal.

- ¿Porqué?- los tres hablaron a la vez.

- Porque este es el momento en que me rechazáis por ser…por se lo que ya sabéis que soy. Yo me quedo triste y solo, rezando para que nadie mas se entere, y angustiado por haber perdido a mis tres mejores amigos para toda la vida.

Remus lo dijo de sopetón.

- Siempre seremos amigos- afirmó James.

- mejores amigos- dijo Sirius.

- Para toda la vida- prometió Peter

Remus sólo les sonrió.

_Adolescencia_

_1_975

Sirius decía que era fea, James ni siquiera sabía quien era (no era amiga de Lily, no tenia nada que ver con Lily Evans y a James últimamente le había dado por hablar de Evans a todas horas) y Remus sabia quien era, incluso alguna vez había hablado con ella y cuando Peter le preguntó que qué opinaba dijo: Es maja.

Sarah no era muy guapa pero tampoco era fea, era de ese grupo de chicas denominadas "del montón", huffleppuf, trabajadora y constante- como su madre decía que era él de pequeño.

Una buena persona- lo más importante.

Lo mejor de Sarah es que cantaba como los ángeles. Peter creía que estaba enamorado de su voz.

Nunca había tenido éxito con las chicas. Sirius lo tenía fácil, era de esa categoría de guapos, populares caraduras y un poco cabroncetes que enamoran a las quinceañeras. Y él no podía competir contra eso.

James era popular y jugador de quiddith, capitán desde ese año, y aunque su amor por Evans era de sobra conocido eso no le impedía salir con otras chicas.

Remus era de esos típicos niños que te sorprenden, nadie diría que tras él hay un auténtico merodeador- porque lo es de corazón- que le gusta a alguna niña de esas que se ríen como tontas y se ponen rojas cuando él pasa cerca. Pero Remus no quiere implicarse ni hacerle daño a nadie. Por eso le cuesta mucho decidirse a "tirarse a alguien" como dice Sirius, aunque no sea necesario llegar hasta el final.

Por eso, porque Peter no cree tener nada especial para gustarle a una chica se sorprendió cuando Sarah (la de la voz preciosa) se sentó junto a él bajo la sombra donde guardaba las mochilas de sus amigos.

- ¡Hola!- saludó la niña- Mira Peter, tu amigo Sirius Black me ha dicho esta mañana que te gusto.

Vale. Era directa. De eso no cabía ninguna duda. ¿Pero era una ventaja o un inconveniente?

- ya- fue su ridícula respuesta- Si fueras mas como Sirius te tirarías a ella y la comerías a besos- dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Pero él no era como Sirius. Sintió una punzada de envidia. No sana como siempre había sido y se asustó.

- Si, me gustas mucho-tartamudeó y le sonrió con vergüenza.

- Oh, bien. Porque a mi también me gustas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te gusto?- preguntó sorprendido- ¿Por qué?

- No sé- respondió la chica con sinceridad- pero me encanta como dibujas, vi tu cuaderno de dibujos el otro día. Fue una injusticia que te castigasen por eso. Era arte.

- Si- Peter rió- Pero creo que el arte no es bien vista en clase de pociones.

Sarah rió y negó con la cabeza. Sirius mentía, era realmente guapa.

-Me encanta tu voz- le confesó- así creo que deben de cantar los ángeles.

- Gracias. Voy a clases.

Estaba cerca, tan cerca que su melena castaña le rozaba la nariz, tan cerca que daba miedo.

Y la besó. Ella no se apartó y se siguieron besando hasta que sus tres mejores amigos volvieron.

A Peter no le gustaba que lo dejaran solo, pero esa vez le dio igual.

_1977_

A menudo Peter se preguntaba que sabía hacer él. Que sabía hacer mejor que nadie. Sabía dibujar pero eso no le interesaba a nadie, y era constante y trabajador pero esas eran unas cualidades que a nadie importaban.

Estaban a punto de salir de Hogwarts y tenía tanto miedo como el día en que entró.

No sabía cual sería su futuro. No era brillante como sus amigos- pensaba y la llama de la envidia ardía en su corazón.

Pero pronto pasaba, porque luego pensaba que su futuro (fuese cual fuese) sería junto a sus tres mejores amigos para toda la vida y junto a esa pelirroja que al final se había quedado James para él.

J_uventud_:

_1980_

No sabía porque estaba ahí. No sabía como había llegado. Lo único que sabía es que no podía escapar, y que cuando James Remus y Sirius lo supiesen se sentirían traicionados, hundidos pero sobre todo perplejos.

Peter sabía que ninguno de esos magos encapuchados (al igual que el) se convertirían nunca en su mejor amigo para toda la vida, y ahora que por su culpa había perdido a los que tenia, ya no volvería a tener mejores amigos.

Estaba aterrado, pero mas miedo le daba aún intentar huir.

Siempre había soñado con superar en algo a James y a Sirius (James y Sirius lo hacían todo bien. Tanto que daba asco) pero esto no era lo que él había pensado, cuando divagaba acerca de las cosas en las que podría superar a sus amigos sus fantasías eran muy distintas a la realidad que estaba viviendo ahora. En ellas la gente señalaba admirada: ¡¡oh, mirad es Peter!! ¡Que gracioso lo del otro día! ¡¡Eh, tío, eres el mejor!!

Y siempre eran gente de bien. Buena gente. Lo más importante de este mundo- como decía siempre mamá.

No podía huir, y tampoco sabía si quería. Le daba demasiado miedo dar un paso en falso. Eso significaba la muerte.

Y él no quería morir.

_1981_

Su madre siempre le había dicho que más importante que ninguna otra cosa era ser una buena persona, y las buenas personas no traicionan a los mejores amigos ergo él no es una buena persona de lo que se concluye defraudó a su madre. Lo más ruin que puede hacer un ser humano.

Pero había traicionado a los Potter, hecho creer que Sirius era el traidor y vil asesino y representado su propia muerte.

Algo de lo que estar orgulloso, algo que ni James ni Sirius fueron capaces de hacer y sin embargo jamás se había sentido peor. Sí, había salvado su piel ¡¡pero a un precio terrible!! Y aun le daba más miedo saber que si volviera a pasar volvería a traicionar a los Potter.

Era un cobarde. No lo podía remediar.

¿Por qué los había traicionado? ¿Poder, la promesa de ser mejor que otros, envidia, rencor?

Tal vez fuese una mezcla de todo la que lo llevó a cometer el crimen:

Siempre le había tenido envidia a James, envidia que con los años pasó de ser sana a incrementarse en proporciones nada saludables, pero nunca había querido terminar así.

Le molestaba que Sirius y James no le contasen muchas cosas, los cuatro eran mejores amigos pero Sirius y James eran como el mejor hermano que ninguno de los dos tuvo nunca. Le molestaba que Remus no le contase sus cosas, aunque si era sincero consigo mismo tenía que admitir que para sonsacarle algo Sirius siempre le sometía a chantaje o tortura.

Le molestaba cuando se reían de él y cuando la gente pensaba en los merodeadores como si fueran tres.

Pero nunca quiso acabar así, nunca quiso que pasara.

Había sobrevivido, sí, pero no tenía ni idea de cual sería su futuro. Ni si merecería la pena vivirlo sin sus tres mejores amigos para toda la vida y sin la pelirroja que al final atrapó el capitán de quidditch.

Por lo pronto, lo mejor era que se transformase en rata, su forma animaga, y se escabullese en busca de una oportunidad para tener una vida tranquila, en la que tal vez el paso del tiempo le hiciese olvidar a su consciencia el mal que había causado.

_Adultez_

_1993_

Cuando de pequeño piensas en como seréis tu y tus mejores amigos para toda la vida de mayores imaginas anécdotas de bromas que tal vez aún ni sucedieron, risas recordando borracheras pasadas y los paseos nocturnos.

Lo que no imaginas es que dos de tus tres mejores amigos- o ex amigos- quieran matarte.

Sirius ha huido de Azkaban, sabías que sucedería, y sabías que te encontraría, por eso te has pasado el año muy nervioso en el bolsillo de tu dueño Ron Weasley, el mejor amigo para toda la vida de Harry Potter- si, Potter. El hijo de los que traicionaste.

Sirius está muy desmejorado. Si todo fuese normal y tu vida hubiese sido de cuento ahora dirías: caray Sirius, que mal te han sentado estos años- pero no lo dices porque la mirada de Black no es precisamente amistosa.

Harry, Ron y esa niña- Hermione Granger- te miran cuando te transformar de rata a hombre por primera en años. Están perplejos.

Y Cuando Harry Potter da por buena la visión de Sirius- la verdadera- tú te humillas porque después de todo, ya estás tan humillado que un poco mas que importará.

Y al final escapas. No estás orgulloso ni feliz, pero es tu única salida. Hace años que no tienes mejores amigos para toda la vida y las personas solitarias deben buscarse la vida a costa del sufrimiento de otros.

_1997_

Sabías que lo volverías a encontrar, era fácil de saber. Estabais en guerra y eráis enemigos.

Era igual que su padre si bien apenas podías recordar su rostro, solo sabías que era igual que de su hijo, los ojos de Harry Potter eran verdes como los de Lily, te acordabas de su melena pelirroja pero ya habías olvidado el sonido de su voz y las palabras exactas que siempre sabía decir para consolar a alguien.

Lo que jamás imaginaste es que la última vez que vieras al hijo de aquellos a los que traicionaste sería la última vez que vieras este mundo.

La muerte te lleva, y aunque intentas luchar es inútil, y en fondo te alegras, porque a lo mejor existe eso que llaman "reencarnación" y te puedes reencarnar en una buena persona para que tu madre- de la que no recuerdas apenas su cara- este orgullosa de ti, o tal exista eso llamado"perdón misericordioso" y puedas volver con tus tres mejores amigos para toda la vida.

A empezar de cero.

Notas: Nunca escribí un fic de Peter así que díganme los fallos.

No se si está fuera del canon pero tampoco sabía como representar a Peter.

No me cae bien, lo siento pero sigo pensando que era un traidor.

Puede que las cosas pasen muy rápido, si es así díganmelo.

Creo que me he liado con los tiempos!!

¡¡Dejen rewiews!!

-


End file.
